Beyond Heaven and Earth
by darkkitty109
Summary: Have you ever wondered if DREAMS were more than just a figment of our imaginations? When the line between reality and subconscious blur; with fingertips out reached to feel the energy and warmth of the figure in front of you. Can you feel it? Love, pain, completeness? Find me Beyond the realm of Heaven and Earth and you will find your answer.


_***Disclaimer* I do not own any of the characters in this story. I also do not profit from this story.**_

**Chapter 1: Dream**

_Kagome POV_

At one point or another we all ask ourselves that one question, the question that no one has an absolute answer for. Why are we here? Is there a here and now or is it a made up fantasy we can only wake up from once we pass on?

My existence, my being, is there a purpose? Even if I did not question it, I was about to find out whether I wanted to or not.

Lately, I've been experiencing dreams that feel as though they are reality. I can feel the happiness, the over whelming satisfaction of feeling complete, but the piercing blade of despair and utter misery.

I see smoldering golden eyes and the faint outline of fine facial features. I feel my pulse jump and a warm sensation caress every inch of my body. Mentally, I smile and hold myself closer embracing the feeling while it lasts. But just like this night, it will be just like every night. The warmth, the security of these feelings I had just moments ago are torn apart.

I gasp and launch straight up in my bed, I clutch the fabric on my chest tightly. Eyes wide open in terror; I pant slightly feeling the cold sweat start to bead and slide down my clammy skin. I tremble as I try to move, swallowing hard attempting to dispel the horror that has a firm hold on my soul.

Every night is the same. It has been this way for months now.

At first it was just every now and again, perhaps once a week, but recently it has become more frequent. It has happened every night for the past week.

I have tried to convince myself that I can control my dreams; I mean after all, they are MY dreams… aren't they? A fabrication of my imagination?

No matter how I try to calm myself before the end, the terror continues to pierce through me like an arrow.

I turn to my side to switch on the light on the night table. The blinding light gives me some comfort. I tremble and yet manage to pull my knees to my chest pulling my comforter with it.

Glancing at the clock across my room I sigh.

_"2:22"_ I breathe.

I should have known. It's the same time, every time.

My dream, you may be wondering. What could possibly terrify someone night after night with no way to overcome that fear?

The unfathomable pain of the subconscious.

To feel safe in bed knowing that you are dreaming, even if a painful event were to happen you would not experience any physical pain. Or perhaps it is the fear of the unknown. Have you ever found yourself in bed sound asleep when out of nowhere you are awake for no rhyme or reason? And yet you are awake in the dark, no shadows and yet you know there are objects, things present other then yourself in that very room?

My dream begins like every other normal dream. I am aware that I am asleep and know exactly where I am. Yet as soon as I see that familiar faint outline begin to take shape, my stomach drops and heart starts to race. The warmth starts to tickle every sense in my body. The feeling is so tangible I can almost touch it.

Next, comes the eyes; the eyes that see directly into my soul. It takes a hold and embraces me; I'm hesitant, apprehensive of what is to come.

The feeling of unconditional love and affection pour into me. At that moment I am complete. I have to look no further for any meaning. I have achieved what most only dream about.

This is the part I am terrified of.

The pads of my fingertips are outstretched and nearly touch this shadowed figure when I am thrown back and the connection is severed completely and instantaneously. I scream as a blinding red and pink light engulf me. The anguish of having your soul ripped in two as you are thrown back into reality is enough to shake my consciousness awake leaving the dull throb of pain in my chest.

I am hyper aware of my surroundings and all I have the strength to do is ride out the wave of uncontrollable emotions flowing through me.

I swing my legs over the side of my bed and stare at my bare feet before slowing touching the cool wood. My skin turns to gooseflesh as the cold travels over my body and I shiver.

I take that moment to calm myself as has been my usual routine since these dreams have been relentlessly torturing me. I finish the glass of water on the small night stand and let out a heavy sigh.

Summoning my mental strength I climb back into bed and close my eyes praying for a dreamless sleep.

Something is going to happen; I can feel it getting closer. The only question now, will I be prepared for when it happens?

The next thing I am aware of is the sunlight blinding me, waking me from a restless night of sleep. With a groan I turn on my stomach and crush my innocent pillow over the back of my head.

_"It's too early for this…"_

I mumble and crack an eyelid feeling myself starting to wake up.

_"Kagome! You're going to be late!"_ I hear my mom shout from down the hall.

Unfortunately for her, and me I suppose, her words are falling on deaf ears. I mumble some incoherent words as suddenly my pillow is ripped from my hands and the unforgiving brightness of the sun blinds me.

Next my covers are gone and I curl myself into the fetal position trying my hardest to just ignore this intruder in my room. Weakly I swat at the air, as if that would make them cease bothering me.

I hear a heavy sigh and I don't even have to open my eyes to know my mom is standing there hands on her hips and tapping her toe at me. I can practically feel her eyes burning a hole in my head. I decided to chance it and peak an eye open at her.

_"One more day, that's all you have… Come on up we go!"_ Clapping her hands she shakes my shoulders.

I sit up reluctantly and rub the sleep from my eyes and give her a coy smile.

That's right, today, finally is my graduation. No more high school, no more work, no more balancing the past and the present. It's been just over three weeks since I've traveled back to the Feudal Era. I can only imagine the cow Inuyasha must be having.

I specifically told him there were things I needed to finish here and I would be back the night of the blue moon. The second full moon of the month. My mind begins to wander and I realize this is the first time I have been home for this long. I feel a strange tingling at the edge of my senses before I am snapped out of it.

_"Please tell me you're listening to me…"_ I look up at my mom and give her a nod and a big grin.

Pinching her temples she huffs and turns to leave.

_"Just please be ready soon, the ceremony is in 2 hours."_

With a quiet click of my door shutting I stand to get ready and glance out at my window realizing the full moon is still fairly visible in the sky. With a little bit more energy than before, I turn and to get ready.

**I do know this is a bit short but the next chapters should be longer.**

**Please let me know what you think, I will be trying to upload chapters once a week.**

**Also if you have any comments or suggestions please let me know!**

**DK109**


End file.
